Bayangan
by Strelitzi
Summary: Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu membenci musim dingin, terutama pada tumpahan salju yang turun perlahan seperti kapas. Ada rasa kehilangan dan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam setiap kali ia memandang guguran salju yang turun dari langit.


**Bayangan**

 **.**

 _Tokyo Ghoul_ _ **Ishida Sui**_

 _ **.**_

 _Fanfic by_ _ **Himarura Kiiromaru**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cerita ini dibuat bukan untuk tujuan komersial dan tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfic ini._

 _Perhatian: Setting di awal cerita Tokyo Ghoul :Re, OOC, plotless, typos, full of description._

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Haise Sasaki tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu membenci musim dingin, terutama pada tumpahan salju yang turun perlahan seperti kapas. Ada rasa kehilangan dan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam setiap kali ia memandang guguran salju yang turun dari langit. Dirinya merasa kosong.

Ia memang membenci salju. Namun tidak ada alasan baginya untuk membolos kerja di setiap musim dingin. Tidak pula menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya secara eksplisit terhadap salju di depan semua orang. Dirinya mengakui salju tersebut indah. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju gedung CCG yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Berharap ia menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan semu dalam pikirannya.

Jalan pagi itu cukup ramai karena merupakan jam berangkat kerja bagi banyak orang. Di bawah guguran kecil salju awal musim dingin, Sasaki mulai berjalan menembus keramaian jalan raya pagi itu. Ia tidak merasa dingin walau Tubuhnya hanya dibekali mantel putih seragam CCG dengan celana putih panjang, tidak lupa sebuah payung hanya untuk melindungi tubuhnya agar tidak basah.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju gedung CCG, ia menyesal karena memilih untuk berjalan kaki di tengah guyuran hujan tersebut. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan seakan paru-parunya mulai diremukkan. Wajahnya dan telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin diikuti dengan genggamannya pada gagang payung tersebut semakin menguat. Jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Ia tidak merasa dingin. Hanya saja, ia merasa _de javu_ dengan hujan salju ringan kali ini. Padahal ia tidak memikirkan apapun.

Untuk menenangkan dirinya, Sasaki mengalihkan pikirannya. Sengaja atau tidak, otak cerdasnya memikirkan bagaimana sulitnya mencari Arima jika penyidik kelas S tersebut tertimbun tumpukkan salju. Atasannya tersebut didominasi warna putih, baik rambut, pakaian maupun kulitnya. Atau Arima memang merupakan manusia salju yang dapat hidup sepetri manusia? Sasaki terkikik geli dengan imaji yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut.

Kekehannya terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa sudah ia hampir terlambat untuk menghadiri rapat penting Divisi Satu yang akan diadakan 15 menit lagi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantor CCG yang hanya beberapa blok lagi dari tempatnya berdiri. Jalanan mulai terasa lebih licin di saat ia berusaha untuk mempercepat ayunan kakinya.

Kilasan itu seperti _slow motion_ baginya saat ekor matanya menangkap visualisasi seorang pejalan kaki dengan warna mencolok yang tidak biasa. Pakaianyang digunakan pun tidak sesuai untuk musim dingin yang membekukan ini. _Headphone_ yang tergantung di leher pemuda itu menjadi pemanis bagi penampilannya. Hal yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah senyumnya. Senyum yang bahkan dapat melelehkan salju musim dingin di akhir bulan Desember ini. Ayunan kaki Sasaki pun terhenti. Perasaan menyesakkan yang sempat muncul sesaat mulai kembali dengan intensitas yang lebih besar.

Melupakan rapat penting yang sedang menantinya, Ia memutar arah demi mengejar seorang pria asing namun sangat familiar baginya. Sayang, netranya tak lagi menangkap sosok berambut oranye itu. Pemuda yang menarik atensinya tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak. Tenggelam di antara para pejalan kaki atau tertelan di dasaran bumi terdalam. Ia menghindari kemungkinan yang kedua.

Sasaki mulai berlari kecil. Membelah kerumunan pejalan kaki yang sibuk dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Sesekali bahunya menabrak pejalan kaki lain selagi maniknya berusaha menangkap gambaran sosok asing yang memenuhi pikirannya. Tidak ada kata 'maaf' yang terlontar dari bibirnya kepada orang yang ditabraknya. Ia bahkan terlalu sibuk walau hanya mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Sesekali langkahnya berhenti, mencoba memastikan apakah orang yang dicarinya ada di sekitar tempatnya berdiri. Tarikan napasnya cepat, diikuti dengan uap putih yang menandakan dinginnya Tokyo pada pagi hari ini. Dirinya seperti orang linglung di tengah keramaian ibu kota.

Mencari dan terus mencari. Hingga ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dicarinya.

Entah kenapa tubuhnya merasa lelah. Padahal hari masih pagi. Diiringi dengan denyutan kasar di kepalanya yang membuat kepalanya semakin nyeri. Akhirnya ia menyerah mencari orang itu. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa Ia begitu penasaran dengan orang yang bahkan belum pernah ia kenal. Pun sudah seberapa jauh ia mengejar orang itu, ia tidak tahu. Menyerah atas rasa lelah dan sakit kepala yang mendera, ia memilih mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah halte yang tergolong masih ramai sembari berlindung dari butiran salju yang masih setia menghujani jalanan Tokyo. Mantel putihnya mulai basah, terutama di bagian bahu. Payung yang sebelumnya ia bawa entah tertinggal di mana.

Orang-orang di halte tersebut mulai berkurang seiring dengan bus yang berhenti di halte tersebut. Menyisakan dirinya sendiri yang hanya menopang kepala di atas kepalan tangannya. Kepalanya sakit, tapi dadanya terasa lebih sakit dan menyesakkan. Memaksa dirinya untuk menghirup udara yang membeku ini lebih banyak. Setiap embusan napasnya seakan mendesak air mata untuk mengaliri pipinya yang semakin mendingin. Membawa dirinya tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang tiada berakhir. Tanpa sadar, ia semakin terisak. Menangisi sesuatu yang bahkan ia tidak tahu sama sekali. Berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sesal yang mengganjal hatinya, ia hanya membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir.

Tanpa ia sadari pula, sosok transparan sedang memeluknya erat. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sedih yang dialami seorang Haise Sasaki. Mencoba menyampaikan apa yang ia alami saat ini bukanlah suatu hal yang patut disesali.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N  
**

* * *

Draft ini awalnya dibuat sekitar bulan Maret 2015, tapi baru ada niatan buat nyelesain ini ditengah liburan semester. Break sejenak dari teori dan penulisan skripsi tidak apa kan :)


End file.
